That don't impress me much
by hazel6016
Summary: a songfic. the song is "That don't impress me much" of Shania Twain  my first songfic


Lois Lane the slammed the hood of the car in anger. The used car shake in response and smoke come out of the engine.

"Oh! For God sake!" Lois cried and kicked the tire "Piece of junk!" she checked her phone "And, of course, there's no reception. Why will there be reception in the middle of the desert, Lo?"

Coursing under her breath she opened the driver seat door, pick up her purse and stuffed the phone inside. She extended the purse strap so she could carry it in diagonally and she opened the trunk and took out her trolley. She pulled the trolley handle out and locked the car. She wasn't sure why she did that, force of habit probably. She put her sunglass on, took the trolley and started to march in her original direction . she isn't going back, no matter what other roadblock life are going to throw at her!

_I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart  
But you've got being right down to an art  
You think you're a genius-you drive me up the wall  
You're a regular original, a know-it-all_

_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else_

_Okay, so you're a rocket scientist  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the brain but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much_

After an hour of walking in the hard sun she noticed a dust cloud on the winding road behind her. She stopped, stood by her trolley and signaled for the car to stop. A few minutes later a long black limousine stopped next to her. The back window opened partly and Lois, who leaned forward, felt the cool air condition. Inside sat a bold man with green eyes. Lois sighed.

"Car problems, Ms. Lane?" Lois straightened and hold the trolley's handle again.

"Keep going, Lex. I'm sure you're in a hurry."

"Actually, Yes. An interview with a reporter from Forbes magazine about the list of financial geniuses." Lois smiled without humor.

"I'll wait for the next car. Bye, Lex"

"Suit yourself, Ms. Lane." Lex said with a smirk and rolled up the black window. A moment later and the limousine left fast, covering Lois with dust.

"Arrogant Son-of-a-bitc…!"

_I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket  
And a comb up his sleeve-just in case  
And all that extra hold gel in your hair oughtta lock it  
'Cause Heaven forbid it should fall outta place  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else_

_Okay, so you're Brad Pitt  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the looks but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much_

Lois pulled her hair up on her head, hair ends sticking to every direction but didn't touch the back of her neck. Her sweat dripped from everywhere. She already took off her top shirt and stuck it with force into the suitcase. It's been two hours since lex's limousine passed her but Lois didn't regret refusing a ride from him. She would suffer the heat of Hell before she will sit in the same car with him. She did regret not staying with her broken car, at least there was shade there but she wouldn't stop now and she wouldn't go back! She knew that she is stubborn as pitbull… no! she will not think like that! She gritted her teeth and pick up speed. That's what _he_ fought and she will not let him be right even in the privacy of her mind.

From the corner of her eyes she noticed another dust cloud on the road behind her and she stopped again and signaled for the car to stop again. A few minutes later an expensive sport car stopped next to her.

"And, of course, it have to be green." She said to herself, putting her hand on her waist.

"Hey, Legs! Need a ride?"

"Oliver Queen. What bring a guy like you to a dump like this? Convention for archers with a fetish for green leather?"

"Very funny. Want a ride or not?"

"From you? No, thanks."

"Lois, You in the middle of the desert!"

"How many glasses of whiskey did you had?" The blond man in the car didn't answer. "So I figure. Bye, Olli."

"OK, don't ride with me. Want a bottle of water?" Lois hesitated. "I promised that it's only water. And they are cold…"

"OK, thanks." Oliver gave her two bottle of water.

"Bye, lo!" And he drove away.

_You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machine  
You make me take off my shoes before you let me get in  
I can't believe you kiss your car good night  
C'mon baby tell me-you must be jokin', right!  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else_

_Okay, so you've got a car  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the moves but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night_

Lois finished the second water bottle that Oliver gave her and sighed. Her legs start to hurt so she stopped and opened her suitcase. She changed her high heels show with sneakers and her skirt with shorts. She was sorry that she didn't have a hat. And then a black car stop next to her. She looked at the vehicle in open mouth. It was huge and looked like a tank without turret.

"Cleaning this thing must be a nightmare." She mumbled under her breath.

The window closest to Lois opened backward with a thud and she almost jump in place. She lean forward and looked through the window in to the dimness of the car.

"Bruce?"

"Lois, that wreck was yours?"

"What the hell are you doing here, Bruce? The jet had mechanical difficulties?"

"Forbes magazine's Convention for financial ge…"

"Geniuses, Yes, I already met Lex."

"When? How long ago? Was he alone?" Lois looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Do you have water inside there?"

"Yes, sure."

"Give me a bottle or two."

"Lois. Let me take you at least part of the way."

"And to get in the way of your race with Lex? God forbidden! Just give me a bottle or two and get back to your race."

"I don't Know…" Lois took a hold on her suitcase and started to walk. "Fine. Ok. Wait a minute." Lois stooped and Bruce gave her two big water bottles through the window and his car roared and accelerated. In seconds it wasn't there any more .

"Billionaires boys and their toys!"

_That don't impress me much  
You think you're cool but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright_

_But that won't keep me warm on the long, cold, lonely night  
That don't impress me much_

_Okay, so what do you think you're Elvis or something...  
Oo-Oh-Oh That don't impress me much!  
Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-No Alright! Alright!  
_

_You're Tarzan!  
Captain Kirk maybe.  
John Wayne.  
Whatever!  
That don't impress me much!_

Sunset was only an hour away. It's been hours since the last car. The water bottles that Bruce gave her stayed empty a long way away and Lois was close to exhaustion, close to given up. She no longer looked backward to the road behind her in hope to see a dust cloud. The small wheels of the suitcase stopped rolling and she dragged the heavy suitcase behind her on the margins of the road. Her hair stuck to her face and her neck and she was too tired to move it away. She didn't even raise her head.

It's been a week from Hell, how appropriate that she will finish it in the desert. She was so tired from the heat that she didn't notice the red truck that stopped near her. She just kept going.

"Lois? Lois! Are you ok?" she lifted her head and saw his face in front of her. It took her a minute to focused and recognize him.

"Smallville? What… What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for you all week!" He moved strands of hair from her face, his hands cool on her war, skin. Lois close her eyes to his touch.

She swing on her feet. He open the passenger door of the truck and lifted Lois in his hands. Lois released the handle of the suitcase very slowly because her fingers kind of solidify on the handle. Clark got her in the car and put her suitcase in the open trunk of the truck. He took a balle of cold water and poured them on her head and then gave her one bottle to drink. He close the door and got into the driver seat, turned the a\c on and start up the engine. Lois drunk from the bottle and looked at him.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Where are we going?"

She looked at him in silence. They fought, she couldn't remember why, and she left town and start driven. He tried to convinced her to turn back but she wouldn't hear about it, she even changed her phone and car. She yelled at him not to follow her and that she doesn't want to see him again. And yet, here he was, just when she really needed him. He could have rub salt on the wounds, to decide for her what to do. Instead he brought her water and shade, did his best to cool her down and he waits for her to decide.

"Home. We're going Home."

When Clark did a u turn and start driven, Lois clung to him with smile and when his hand hug her she allowed herself to sleep.


End file.
